<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Chance Meeting by Combatking14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439351">A Chance Meeting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Combatking14/pseuds/Combatking14'>Combatking14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Post FC5/EFT series/ crossovers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5, Tomb Raider (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:14:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Combatking14/pseuds/Combatking14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>2 Archeologists are in Central America, exploring ruins. However, they are seen by Drug Cartel thugs. They run and gun away from them, however, by chance they run into their compound. But in another stroke of chance... a couple of specialists rescue them. Though it isn't the reason they are there originally.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Post FC5/EFT series/ crossovers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162433</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Chance Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I plan on adding my other writings to this series. This is a post-FC5/EFT crossover series.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Keep running Lara!!!"</p><p>"Right behind you!!!"</p><p>Lara and Jonah are running through the jungle, being chased by drug cartel thugs. Minutes before, they were studying very old ruins until being discovered and therefore chased. They however managed to take out a few of the thugs and take their weapons. They are now running and gunning through the jungle. "I see lights ahead Jonah!!!" Lara shouts as loud she can so Jonah can hear her over the sound of the gunshots. The pair exit the jungle and stumble across an unexpected sight.</p><p>Lara: What is this place?</p><p>They see a large compound, surrounded by barbed wire fencing, many builds are on the inside. "Oh Christ Lara, I think we just found where they are based." Jonah's tone is very concerned but soon their thoughts are interrupted by a bullet hissing by them.</p><p>They run along the fencing, looking for a place to enter and seek cover. They find an opening in the wire and find cover between some crates and barrels.</p><p>*A moments earlier on a small cliff roughly 150 meters away from the compound*</p><p>"I'm at the spot, overlooking the compound."</p><p>"Already inside, ready to cut the lights."</p><p>*They hear the gunshots*</p><p>"What is going on?"</p><p>"Got eyes on 2 unknowns, being chased. They just entered the compound."</p><p>"Doesn't change anything. Killing the lights... nods on."</p><p>*Present time*</p><p>Lara: Well now what?</p><p>Jonah: No idea... but they didn't see us come in here. Might-</p><p>The compounds lights go out. The only light is the moon above them. Yelling is heard from all corners of the compound. "Did they forget to pay the electric bill?" Jonah says in a hushed whisper. "Don't know but we shouldn't move from this spot," Lara responds. Gunfire soon starts but is quickly quieted. "You hear that?" Jonah places his hand on Lara's shoulder. "What?" "That." Lara can't hear but Jonah and faintly hear a proofing sound, softly echoing. They poke their heads above the crates and watch 3 thugs drop.</p><p>Lara: Whoever is shooting they know what they are doing.</p><p>"That is 5 down. Probably can't see anymore."</p><p>"Gotcha."</p><p>"Want me to come down?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"On my way."</p><p>Jonah: I still don't think we should move from this spot.</p><p>Lara and Jonah check their weapons. A few minutes later they again poke their heads above the crates. The moonlight is bright and makes the shadows dark and deep where they can't reach. But in the distance, both of them can see a person. Whoever they are, they searching tents and shooting the bodies.</p><p>Jonah: Special Forces?</p><p>Lara: Don't know...</p><p>From their left, they see another person but this one is much closer to them. Fully geared out and dressed for the night/jungle environment.</p><p>Jonah: I know Trinity is gone... mostly. But do you think that they are with them?</p><p>Lara: Maybe. Trinity would most likely use this place as a base, however.</p><p>The two figures meet up and go around the compound. Lara makes a move to follow them. "What the fuck are you doing!?" "Following them. If they are Trinity... they must be stopped."</p><p>Lara and Jonah tail the operators around the compound. Soon, they stop at a building. One of the operators is picking the lock while the other is on overwatch. Lara motions to Jonah that she is going to take her shot. When she re-peeks the corner, one of the operators is gone. "Where did they go?" Lara says in a hushed whisper. Jonah, however, isn't covering their flank.</p><p>"Khoroshaya popytka podkrast'sya k name." (Nice try on sneaking up on us.)</p><p>Lara and Jonah freeze...</p><p>"Bros' oruzhiye." (Drop your weapons)</p><p>Lara: Jonah... drop the guns.</p><p>They disarm themselves and are escorted to the other operator by their friend.</p><p>"Nashel dvukh neizvestnykh, za kotorymi zdes' gnalis'. Ona pytalas' ubit' tebya." (Found the two unknowns that were chased here. She tried to kill you.)</p><p>"Molodets." (Good job)</p><p>The two operators talk to themselves, Lara and Jonah look them over. They are wearing black helmets, with Night Vision Goggles down, hiding half their faces. But both can tell they are wearing face paint. Wearing dark camouflage clothes, both are carrying rifles, pistols and wearing body armor. Lara, however, interrupts the operators.</p><p>"YA prekrasno ponimayu vas dvoikh." (I can understand you two perfectly.)</p><p>The operators stop talking and look at Lara.</p><p>"Russian isn't easy to speak, Miss."</p><p>Lara: In my line of work, got to be able to understand many languages.</p><p>*A radio crackles to life*</p><p>"Siren 1-1, this is Actual over."</p><p>"Actual, your reply please."</p><p>"Status update, over."</p><p>"Place is clear, still haven't found intel. Captured 2 unknowns that was chased into the compound. We have them in custody."</p><p>"What are their names, over."</p><p>Lara: Lara... Croft.</p><p>"The female is Lara Croft... over."</p><p>"This is Actual... Croft... THE Lara Croft?"</p><p>Lara: Yes.</p><p>"Siren 1-1, escort Lara and her friend out of the hot zone. We are not having them harmed on this op."</p><p>"This is Wrath 1-1, we still have objectives to complete, over."</p><p>"Complete your objectives ASAP, then leave. Out."</p><p>Siren: Well... I guess we had better hurry.</p><p>Lara: We can help... if you want.</p><p>Jonah: Lara... these two are here not here for us. We should stay out of their way.</p><p>Wrath: We have certain things to look for but you guys can re-clear the areas we have been in.</p><p>Siren: That is fair enough but after that, we torch the place.</p><p>Each does their own thing and met up afterward since Siren and Wrath set the compound ablaze. "Well that is it, come on, we will get you guys out of here." The squad exits and arrives at the place where Wrath and Siren are staying.</p><p>"Siren 1-1, Wrath 1-1 this is Actual, over."</p><p>"We read you Actual, over."</p><p>"Would you two like a little bonus?"</p><p>"What would it be?"</p><p>"The Day of the Dead Festival is happening in Mexico. Pulled some strings and you guys can go. Enjoy yourself honoring the dead."</p><p>Lara: I know a spot.</p><p>"Miss Croft knows of a place."</p><p>"Where?"</p><p>Lara: Cozumel, Mexico. Nice little place.</p><p>"Home Base is fine with that."</p><p>Siren: We going in armed?</p><p>"Yes, but avoid going in heavy-duty."</p><p>Lara: May we join in too?</p><p>"Home Base is fine with it... but for Lara and her friend we aren't responsible for anything bad happening to you guys."</p><p>Lara: Fine with me.</p><p>Jonah: I take it don't have a choice, Lara?</p><p>Lara: You've been volunteered.</p><p>*Jonah shrugs*</p><p>Wrath: Don't worry, we got some extra gear for you guys.</p><p>Everyone travels to Cozumel, Mexico. They arrive a day before and prepare themselves.</p><p>Lara: Your names aren't Siren and Wrath right?</p><p>*They both nod*</p><p>Wrath: Call me Dep.</p><p>Jonah: Dep... as in Deputy?</p><p>Dep: Yeah.</p><p>Jonah: You are a Cop?</p><p>Dep: That is my day job. Yes, Dep isn't my real name either but most call me Dep. She only calls me Dep.</p><p>Siren: Y'all can just call me Faith.</p><p>Jonah: Interesting name...</p><p>Lara: Where did you guys get this stuff anyway?</p><p>Dep: Different places...</p><p>Faith: Priobreli v Tarkove. (We got them in Tarkov...)</p><p>Dep: So who wants what? </p><p>Faith: No one takes my Archangel.</p><p>Dep: M4 is mine. You can take my EBR Jonah.</p><p>Faith: Think you can handle my shotgun, Lara?</p><p>Lara: It is a shotgun?</p><p>Faith: Magazine fed, semi-auto. Fires Armor-piercing slugs. 12 Gauge.</p><p>Dep: We got some extra gear for you guys, sent in by our handlers.</p><p>Lara and Jonah will the backup weapons of Faith and Dep. Each will wear an armored chest rig. Faith will use her 5.11 Tactec plate carrier, Dep will use her ANA M1, Jonah will use an ANA M2, similar to Deps but with less room and Lara will use Faiths Ars Arma CPC MOD.2 plate carrier. Faith and Dep use 9mm pistols as sidearms (Faith uses a Sig Sauer P226R that is heavily modified), Dep uses a Berretta M9A3 (standard), Lara and Jonah will use Glock 17 pistols. Each has will 1+5 mags for the main and the same thing for their pistols. With all the gear loaded they need to get into the festive sprite, so Faith gives everyone some skull art on their faces.</p><p>Jonah: Not too bad Faith.</p><p>Lara: You have had practice.</p><p>Faith: A hobby of mine, I collect face paint arts on the side. Come in handy.</p><p>They arrive in Cozumel but are stopped because of their firearms by the local police, however, Faith presents some documentation that clears them as part of a security detail to help keep the peace. "Well I suggest we split up and enjoy ourselves. Keep your radios on in case something happens." Faith and Dep go one way and Lara and Jonah go another.</p><p>Dep: Different than Hope County, huh?</p><p>Rach: Yeah. Very different. But the very welcoming atmosphere.</p><p>Meanwhile, in another area of Cozumel.</p><p>Lara: You alright?</p><p>Jonah: Never worn body armor before, stuff is uncomfortable to wear.</p><p>Lara: I'm quite comfortable. Fits me well and everything. Might have to get me one.</p><p>Jonah: Better ask our friends.</p><p>The festival goes off without issue, Lara and Jonah met up with Faith and Dep near a restaurant, the pair enjoying some food.</p><p>Lara: Enjoy yourselves?</p><p>Faith: Most certainly. Made some peace with some past ghosts... maybe pissed a few off too.</p><p>Dep: Home Base will get my thanks for this bonus. A wonderful festival.</p><p>Lara: By the way, where can I get some of this body armor?</p><p>Faith: Come where we live. I got... contacts. I'll hook you up.</p><p>Jonah: Where do you guys live?</p><p>Dep: Hope County, Montana. Big Sky Country.</p><p>Lara: Never been to Montana... up for a little vacation Jonah?</p><p>Jonah: I think Abby would like that.</p><p>Faith: Book the flight Miss Croft. We ship out tomorrow, gonna need our stuff back.</p><p>Jonah: Take it... this armor is uncomfortable to wear.</p><p>Lara and Johan return the weapons and gear. Faith and Deputy return to Hope County, while Lara books a future flight to Hope County, Montana.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>